


by the wayside at sunset

by azurrys



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re driving, close to sunset, until we need to stop by the wayside at a tiny gas station to refill. Nobody else is there—it’s just us.” Woohyun tells Sunggyu a story. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the wayside at sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short, really pointless thing I found lying around in my documents that I decided to post as a sign of life. Not dead yet! Just very lazy. Also, school.

  
“I can’t believe you agreed to this, hyung.”

Woohyun sounds way too cheerful for someone who’s lugging a massive bag backwards out of the door. Sunggyu rolls his eyes, casting an appraising glance over the car trunk and carefully shoving a box further back to make room for the newest one. “I can’t believe I did, either,” he replies, turning around to help Woohyun with the bag and grunting under its weight. “ _God_. What the hell is in this?”

“What else, hyung? Clothes. Don’t tell me you want to wear the same clothes all through the week?” Woohyun teases, but he’s still in such an obviously good mood that it’s infectious. Sunggyu smiles faintly, peering across Woohyun’s shoulder to look at the porch. “Is that all?” he inquires.

“Yep. The food goes in tomorrow.” Woohyun punctuates his words by slamming the trunk shut, leaning against it with a sigh. “One whole week on the road, hyung. Just us. Sounds perfect, right?”

“I don’t know,” Sunggyu replies dryly. “I think by the end of the first day, I’ll be tired of your face.”

Woohyun gives him a half-hearted glare, shoving at his shoulder. “Yah. Don’t ruin the mood.” He’s definitely not angry, though, because the next thing he does is tug Sunggyu closer, throwing an arm around him and resting his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder. “But seriously, hyung. I’ve wanted this road trip forever. Thanks.”

Sunggyu squirms uncomfortably, awkwardly patting Woohyun on the back. “Yeah, sure. You’re welcome. Hopefully it’s not the end of us, spending a whole week together in my car arguing over the radio.”

“You’re so unromantic,” Woohyun scoffs. “Think of everything else!”

“Name it,” Sunggyu retorts easily, already expecting the cheesy drivel that Woohyun’s going to start spouting about quality time and conversation, although Sunggyu thinks there’s a possibility he’ll start talking about sex in the car (which, by the way, Sunggyu is _not_ going to condone because that’s _his car_ and he’s not getting come on the seats). What he doesn’t expect is for Woohyun to sidle even closer, sliding his hand up to caress the back of Sunggyu’s neck lightly.

“How about this…” Woohyun’s voice drops a little, taking on a dreamy tone. “We’re driving, close to sunset, until we need to stop by the wayside at a tiny gas station to refill. Nobody else is there—it’s just us.”

“No attendant?” Sunggyu inquires, but Woohyun shoots him a look and he quiets down.

“We’ll get out of the car, and then I’ll walk over to hug you, like this…” Woohyun tugs Sunggyu over lightly, sliding his other arm around him and settling it around his waist. “And you’ll do the same.” Woohyun’s cue is pretty obvious, so Sunggyu wraps an arm around him too. Woohyun nods in satisfaction.

“We’ll stay like that for a moment,” Woohyun continues, voice still that same soft timbre. “Nobody’s watching at all. We might as well be in our world. Then I’ll lean back against the car…” Woohyun mirrors his narration, “and you’ll kiss me.”

Sunggyu fights a smile at Woohyun’s semi-orders, but obeys. He sort of wants to see how this plays out too. Woohyun’s lips are soft and pliant beneath his, and his eyes flutter closed when Sunggyu buries a hand in his hair. His fingers are light on Sunggyu’s neck, gently playing with the hair at the nape. They part reluctantly after a few moments, when Woohyun curls fingers into Sunggyu’s waist in another cue. Woohyun’s voice is a little breathy when he picks up his story again. “By now the sun’s almost set, but there’s still enough light to see by. So I’ll reach up…” Sunggyu sucks in a breath when Woohyun cups his cheek gently, eyes soft. “And I’ll say, ‘let’s not leave so soon, hyung.’” Woohyun’s staring straight at him, and Sunggyu finds that he can’t take his eyes off him.

“Why not?” he asks lightly, and realizes he’s playing along with Woohyun’s scenario. Well, there are worse things to do—and anyway, the smile Woohyun gives him when he says the words is worth it all.

“Don’t you want to stay here a little longer? Where it’s just us?” Woohyun’s thumb strokes over his cheek lightly. “I do,” Woohyun adds in a low whisper, and Sunggyu’s heart skips. Woohyun’s eyes are completely serious when he presses closer, saying softly, “I want to spend forever with you.”

God. How is Woohyun so… _sappy_? Sunggyu’s not sure whether it’s warmth or embarrassment that fills him, but Woohyun’s looking at him. He’s waiting for a reply, Sunggyu realises.

He’s not sure where the words come from, but Woohyun’s eyes widen when he says, wholly sincerely, “If that’s the case, we should start filling the petrol tank. We haven’t even put the pump in the car yet.”

Woohyun stares at him blankly for a long moment before he comes to his senses, and Sunggyu feels a little guilty—but mostly, he’s just amused because he’s sure Woohyun’s forgotten he set his scenario in a gas station by now. “Kim Sunggyu!” Woohyun yells, and Sunggyu falls into helpless laughter, raising his arms in a futile attempt to defend himself from Woohyun’s assault. Eventually, he just grabs Woohyun by the waist and pulls him in hard, stumbling back before he manages to regain his balance.

“Okay, sorry,” he gasps, and Woohyun glares at him. Sunggyu mollifies him with a kiss, pressing insistently until Woohyun reluctantly opens up, letting Sunggyu deepen it. Sunggyu can’t help smiling when they part, in spite of Woohyun’s indignant look.

“Me too,” he says, and Woohyun looks confused before realisation dawns on him. “I’d like that. I love you, you greasy idiot.” Sunggyu presses their foreheads together, meeting Woohyun’s gaze head-on. “Is that the right answer?” he asks quietly.

Woohyun laughs softly, sliding his arms around Sunggyu again. “Almost. You should have used my name.”

He’s not even trying to be discreet. Sunggyu doesn’t really mind, though. “I love you, Woohyun.” Woohyun sucks in a breath when he hears that. “Though just to add in a rational word, even if we end up in a gas station by the wayside at sunset, this conversation already happened, so we’ll just fill the tank and go on to the hotel, okay?”

“Unromantic,” Woohyun grouses, but he doesn’t seem to mind much. He’s still smiling, the one that Sunggyu loves best—not the charming one he uses on their friends, but the quieter, more understated one that he reserves for Sunggyu alone. Woohyun leans in for another kiss, whispering against his lips, “I love you too, Sunggyu-hyung.”

“Idiot,” Sunggyu answers, but he’s not trying to hide his smile either. He doesn’t think the road trip will really happen the way Woohyun narrates, but somehow, he has a feeling that it won’t be too bad.  



End file.
